


Survivors

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith to the rescue in "Not Fade Away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> For wiccanslyr.

It should have been his end. He knew exactly how good at magic he was, which, in the grand scheme of things, wasn't very; and he knew exactly how much better Cyvus Vail was.

Before Wesley could even hurl that last pathetic fireball in the sorcerer's face, Vail crumpled. "Does _nobody_ have good security in this city?" Faith demanded.

"Faith," Wesley said, astonished. "You're not supposed to be here."

"That's the problem with being wanted for things like homicide and selling out Slayer Number One," Faith said. "I'm not supposed to be _anywhere_. Now, if I'm not mistaken, you have an alley to crash."

"I'm done, Faith," Wesley said wearily. "Whatever promises I made to Angel"--had Angel put her up to this?--"he knows my limits."

Faith sneered. "You're a Watcher--"

"Ex-Watcher."

The sneer disappeared. "Now that's more like the Wes I know," she said. "Dot every i, cross every t. Crash every apocalypse, 'cause wherever he goes, _you_ go. You may be the one with the big brains, but you're not that hard to figure out."

Faith kicked Vail's body to the side and planted a kiss on the side of Wesley's mouth. As far as seductions went, he thought, a little dazed yet, it was rather like extinguishing a fly with a fireball. "That," Faith said with a satisfied nod, "is to give you incentive."

"Did Buffy put you through motivational training technique seminars?" Wesley inquired.

"That obvious?" She pulled a face. "I thought it was boring, but it seems to work." She grabbed his hand. "C'mon. I don't want to be late for the apocalypse. It wouldn't be proper."


End file.
